


Independence

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella comes home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble tag at [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/)**dsc6dsnippets**.

Stella closed the door of her apartment behind her with a sigh. She took off her jacket, hung it on the hook. The only other clothes there were hers.

In the kitchen, the counters were still clean after she'd wiped them yesterday. Her dirty coffee mug was still in the sink. She felt a strong, irrational satisfaction at that. This place was hers alone, and no one would come inside the door unless she invited them.

No one would demand things of her; no one would leave their needy fingerprints all over her.

She was home. This was _her_ home. 


End file.
